Never Again
by jasmin flower
Summary: Complete!The Shikon no tama is nearly complete, and InuYasha loses his cool. Sesshoumaru decides to help the girl find where she belongs SKAThank you for reading!
1. Coming to a close

Thanks for at least coming into my first InuYasha fic! Hope you like! Just a few notes, I will be using much of the Japanese translation eps to base this upon, there will be a short description of the words. Also, as much as I love Japan, it's arts and culture, I'm not japanese and do not know all of the customary differences between us and them, so please don't freak if there is something wrong. Please either e-mail me with this, or leave it in your review.   
  
All of your reviews are welcome, flame if you must but please tell me honestly what you think! I use these as my critique for my personal writing style.  
  
Disclaimer- Own not do I the way of the youkai, or hanyou. We love you, Romiko Takahashi!!  
  
Miko- Female monk  
  
Shinjenkyo Gedai-Warring states era-Feudal Japan  
  
Kagome had just emptied the contents of her backpack onto the ground and sighed. Last time the medicines and rations had lasted longer. She figured there would be another weeks worth of supplies, but with InuYasha in this depression, his fighting wasn't at it's best. She figured eventually he'd get over the loss of her, but since the jewel was nearly complete, they both knew she'd have to return to her own time perminantly. Shippo was hiding his thoughts, they all knew that, but he held a strong face for her. Kagome knew he felt as if he were about to lose his second mother. Sango was in a confusion. Naraku was dead, and Kohaku decided to join the group about six shards ago. Sango was so relieved at her brothers safe return, but the loss of Kagome would be nearly as hard as the original loss. Miroku was nearly as bad as InuYasha, He nearly ever spoke, and after it was decided to leave the shards in Kohaku and Kouga, he almost completely stopped eating. He knew his journey was nearing it's end, and once it was, the group would split. In about two weeks the jewel would be as complete as it would become, and that would be it. No more Kagome's smiling face. No more Sango. That's the one that really killed him. Everyone knew they were in love, but they wouldn't admit it, even to themselves.   
  
Kikyou knew the end was nearing, and reminded InuYasha not to get his hopes up for a relationship with her reincarnation, She would have to return to her own time, and as much as he could follow, he'd never feel like he belonged in her time. This was what caused the pit of despair he'd fallen into. He knew if the jewel was nearly complete, he could wish to be human, to live with her, but what would he do there? He couldn't start kindergarten. "You mean with or without the time jump? Without I'm about 700." Therefore he'd be living off of her, and let's face it, her SAT scores weren't that good. He wanted her to have a good life, and he felt he couldn't offer her that. He also knew she wouldn't be able to stay there, as much as she loved everyone there, she had her own life to return to. One without Hanyou, Youkai or sacred shards.   
  
He knew this was what she wanted.  
  
She knew he'd eventually get tired of having her around. Of havening to take care of her. She may be a Miko, but she knew little of things in Shinjenkyo Gedai. She'd only learned what she could along the past two years, and was not the kind to be taken to wife in this time period. She knew she'd hurt him less if she went back.  
  
More to come soon! Please review! 


	2. The final shard

Hi! Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I didn't think this story would be off to such a good start! To let you know, if this chapter seems a tad rushed, I'd just got done wrighting it, and doing the spell check, when my puter crashed and I lost it, so this is my redo. All disclaimers are still in effect!  
  
Kagome sat against a tree, lost in her thoughts about this, what was probably the last shard, when she heard words drifting from another nearby tree. Miroku was sitting, leaning back against the tree, and Sango was kneeling in front of him. "Houshi-sama, please eat! You haven't touched food in days!" She held out a fish she'd just fried, and waited. He gave no response. "Houshi-sama, can you hear me? Does your life mean nothing to you?" He looked up at her, a look of longing and sadness etched across his now corpsish face. Sango waited, but this was all he mustered. Sango lowered her head and stood, the fish still in hand.   
  
InuYasha walked up from behind, and Kagome turned to him. He had a confused look upon him, and there was a strip of white cloth wrapped around his hand. He looked up and saw Kagome, and tried to hide the cloth behind himself. Kagome was about to ask him about it when a voice behind her grabbed her attention.  
  
"Fine! You want to starve to death, Go ahead! I'm not going to sit here and watch you shrivel away to nothing! Kohaku, Shippo, say your good-byes! We're going home!" Sango turned and walked about 20 feet away from Miroku before finally stopping to wait. KoHaku looked at each member of the party and smiled sadly. He nodded his respects to each before joining his sister. Shippo looked sadly at Miroku, scurried over and hugged InuYasha's leg and finally slowly approached Kagome. He looked at her for a moment and burst into tears, and she only outlasted him a few seconds. Sango was like a sister to her, and this was it. The last time she'd see her, and Shippo was like the son she never had! How could they say goodbye this way? They held on to each other for a few minutes before Kagome finally realised this was for the best for the young Youkai. Shippo held onto her for another few seconds before running away as fast as he could, tears still streaming down his face. Kagome jumped to her feet and began waving and doing her best to smile. "Goodbye Shippo! Goodbye Sango!" Neither turned to wave back.   
  
InuYasha looked at the few last moments of the group with shock and horror. He knew the job was almost done, but he never figured it would end like this. Shippo was shattered at the loss of another 'mother', Sango was too scared of what Miroku was doing to stay, and Miroku was slowly starving himself to death.  
  
This wasn't the way it should have been, he thought to himself. He held his head low and walked slowly past the two. "The shard is in a tree just over the next hill." And with that, the last three in the party walked off.  
  
Kagome was too heartbroken to help in the upcoming battle (The tree was pissed) and ended out standing at the sidelines. After only a few minutes the shard was pulled out, and as was expected, the jewel was as complete as it would become. Everyone stood and stared at each other, no one knowing how to feel or what to say. After a moment Miroku slid down the remainder of the tree, sitting back, his head facing skywards.  
  
"InuYasha, Take Kagome home. Please, as a favor, if you ever return to this area, bury me." Miroku clenched as a violent cough took him over, which resulted in blood trickling down his lip. Kagome ran to his side, but he pushed her away. "Don't help me. There's nothing here for me now. Maybe in your time you'll find my reincarnation..." And for a brief moment the old Miroku bubbled to the surface, but was quickly replaced with a look of peace. Kagome watched him for a second, before her eyes rimmed yet again, and she ran to InuYasha, sobs erupting from her, and buried her head in his chest. InuYasha picked her up and carried her away, not letting her look back. They both knew he'd be dead in less than a day, but he'd accepted this fate.  
  
This wasn't the way this was supposed to be!  
  
Please review! 


	3. Coming and going

Here's the next chappy! Hope you like!  
  
Disclaimer still applies!  
  
It wasn't even two hours before they stood before the well. InuYasha looked into her eyes, and all of the things he thought he'd say no longer seemed to apply. it was different. Wrong somehow. Kagome gave him a hug and looked into his eyes. She leaned forwards, looking for a kiss, maybe a reason to stay,but he stepped back and once again hung his head. "I'm sorry. I can't. Kagome was confused for a second before remembering the cloth. White. One look at InuYasha told her she was right. "You've given yourself to Kikyou."  
  
"I had to! You're leaving! I cant be alone for 500 years!" Now Kagome was completely heart broken. She turned away from him and asked "How long have you two been...together?"  
  
"About one moon cycle." Kagome was furious! How could he! After all she had done, he did this! Instead of the tears just streaming down her face, this time her eyes were completely blocked by them. She ran forward, and tripped, her foot hitting a rock and sending her down the well head first. InuYasha looked behind him and she was gone. He wiped a single tear from his cheek before turning back towards the village. "Goodbye Kagome."  
  
She awoke hours later, the full moon high above the well. Wait, there was a roof over the well in her time. She was lying at the bottom of the well, and she wasn't sure why she wasn't in her own time. She reached for her neck to find her necklace with the shikon no tama missing. She looked above her and found it nearly halfway up the well. She went to stand, and heard a crack and a rush of pain as she fell back to the ground. Her leg was broken. A faint cry escaped her lip as she tried to pull herself up the rungs of the well's ladder by her arms alone, and she realised quickly she'd not be able to make it. Maybe if she yelled InuYasha (The treacherous bastard) Would hear her, but as she lifted her head to yell she once again noticed the full moon. He wouldn't be able to hear her from the top, let alone in town. She looked in her backpack to see if she had any rations left, but there were none. She shuddered and found her sleeping bag. It was difficult to open and get into without her legs, but she was finally able to complete this task and lie down. She'd sleep here tonight. Either she'd awake and be able to yell for help in the morning, or the Youkai would eat her while she slept. Suddenly she realised there was no preference, and she realised how similar she was with Miroku. He was probably dead by now. Her eyes started to tingle as she finally closed her eyes, and it was a long time and many tears before she finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
Morning came way too quickly, and her leg was now in excruciating pain. "Help! Please! InuYasha! Kaede! Anyone! please help me!"   
  
It was about noon and Kagome's voice had given out on her hours ago. She now sat quietly at the bottom of the well, throwing rocks to try and free her necklace. After a while she realised there was a voice near the top of the well. She tried to yell, but the pain in her throat stopped that quickly. She threw a rock at the top of the well,and heard someone come quickly towards the well. There was a little girl, and at least one other person, but she couldn't hear who with all of the echoing. She prayed it was some of the local villagers, but that was shattered the instant she saw a face. Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You're the one called Kagome, correct?" Kagome nodded, and held her hand to her throat hoping he could see that far. He jumped over the side, and landed silently next to her. "Where's InuYasha?" Kagome held her head down and began to sob again. she held her hands to her eyes and he seemed to get the point. He looked around for a moment and saw her necklace hanging from the root above, and her backpack lying next to her, her legs still wrapped in the sleeping bag. He looked puzzled. "Can't you stand?" Kagome shook her head and pulled the sleeping bag off. It was a compound fracture, and the bone was sticking out of her leg about halfway above her knee. Sesshoumaru nodded and lifted her effortlessly from the ground, her backpack over his shoulder and her sleeping bag rewrapped around her legs. She noticed he grabbed the jewel on his way up. he landed at the top and the jolt sent her into what would have been screaming fits. Finally the pains took over and her world fell dark yet again.  
  
She awoke sometime in the early morning, the pain in her leg subsided and her throat only scratchy. The little girl was asleep next to her, and Jaken was standing guard at the door. he was obviously furious at her and stormed out of the room the instant she showed signs of being awake. Sesshoumaru walked in a few moments later, Jaken at his side.  
  
"Your leg has been set, and you've been given licorice tea to help with your throat. Tell me, why were you at the bottom of that well?"  
  
"That's my home..." She uttered, not even thinking. He narrowed his eyes in disgust. "A miko living at the bottom of a well?"  
  
"No! I-I know this is going to be hard to believe but the well is a portal. I live on the other side of the well." His face fell stoic for a moment before he continued. "Why was there no one with you?"  
  
"The jewel is completed. There are only three shards missing, and they'll stay that way till the wearers die. Sango, Kohaku and Shippo returned home, Miroku decided to die and InuYasha..." Her eyes filled yet again, and Sesshoumaru nodded politely, finally stepping completely into the room. He came to the side of the bed and continued. "None of them saw you off?"  
  
"InuYasha was in a hurry to return to his wife..." Kagome said, the bitterness in her voice surprising Sesshoumaru. "His wife?"  
  
"Kikyou." Once again he nodded. "I understand. Until you are able to return, this is your home as well as mine. Rin will keep you well." he said nodding towards the sleeping girl. "I've business to attend. Jaken, keep watch till Rin wakens." and with that he was gone. Jaken looked longingly towards his master, then turned towards her. "Is there anything you require?" Kagome thought a moment than shook her head, her throat feeling the wear from the discussion. Jaken turned away from her and she lay back down, sleep claiming her quickly.  
  
Please review! 


	4. The visit

sweetkagome89- Fluffy was nice in the last chap, you'll find out why in this one, and exactly how 'polite' he can be in this one. Damn, I'm mean! Haha! And for chap 1, thanks!  
  
inu-lover-2004 - It has been, but things will change soon, and believe it or not, all will be well to those who deserve it.  
  
Lady Rebecca - I want an evil demon dust bunny! You have one for sale?  
  
A few translations I left out! Sorry!  
  
Houshi-sama - Sir monk, or just a polite way of saying monk  
  
Shikon no tama - The jewel/bead of four souls  
  
Youkai - Demon  
  
Hanyou - Half demon  
  
Oswari - SIT! (Don't know If I'll be able to use this one in here yet...lmao)  
  
Miko - Female monk  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome awoke, the little girl Rin sitting beside her, drawing on a book, the pages pressed flowers. She turned to grab her grinding stone and noticed Kagome's eyes awake. "Good morning, Miko." The girl smiled and for the first time in a while Kagome smiled back. "Good morning. You're Rin, right?"  
  
"Yes! Sesshoumaru-sama says you'll be here for a while. He says I should help you, so do you need anything?" Kagome sat slowly, and finally responded. "Can I have a glass of water, please?" Rin jumped from her seat and ran through the door. Kagome wondered where this girl had come from and why she followed Sesshoumaru around. Was she a daughter? She looked human. A friend? Kagome thought about this for a moment before stifling a giggle. Before the girl returned, Sesshoumaru walked through the door and came up, sitting next to Kagome. Without a word he lifted the blanket and pulled up the kimono she wore to check on her leg. Kagome was quite embarrassed by this, but bit her lip to keep quiet after the hospitality he'd shown towards her. "How long does a human take to heal?"  
  
Kagome looked at him for a moment before answering. "For a wound like this, it can take weeks. Maybe months. I'm not sure." Sesshoumaru looked up at her, and a look of displeasure came across him for a moment. "Miko, Tell me the truth. What were you doing at the bottom of that well?" It took a moment for the meaning of this to sink into Kagome's head. "I didn't lie! The well sends me to my home, 500 years into the future! It's made out of the time tree next to it! I tried to go home and fell wrong..." Kagome hung her head to break the Icy glare Sesshoumaru shot at her. She realised something. "Take me to the well with the Shikon no tama and I'll show you! You're the backstabber's brother, maybe you can cross like he can!" Sesshoumaru looked at her, assessing the information and evaluating the claim, and nodded. He stood and once again lifted her in his arms. Kagome looked down at the kimono she wore, and realised it wasn't her school uniform. She also realised she wore nothing under the garment and the way she was being held... "Sesshoumaru, where are my cloths!?!!" Sesshoumaru looked at her, his face unchanged from the distaste shown earlier. "They've been burned. The blood had stained them badly, and honestly, they made you look like the worst sort of whore." Kagome held back her next comment, but she felt the blood rush to her face and could taste the blood from her newly bitten lip. Sesshoumaru looked to Jaken. "Keep an eye on Rin. If anything happens to her, it's your life." Jaken gulped before nodding his agreement. Sesshoumaru walked down the hall, and went out onto a balcony overlooking his estate. Kagome gasped when she saw the gardens, ponds, the rock garden and the small area of trees following a creek down the lawn. She couldn't see how far his land was, but from what she could see she was very impressed. "This is beautiful!" Kagome looked around in wonder. Sesshoumaru responded, his face now emotion-less. "I guess it could seem so to you..." Kagome looked at him for a moment before deciding she didn't want dropped. They reached the well in under an hour.  
  
"What do you do?" Sesshoumaru looked over the side. "Just go down. As long as you have the Shikon no tama, we should be able to go through." Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance as he carted her around and jumped down the well. He'd prepared to touch down when the familiar blue light surrounded them both, and they appeared at the bottom of the well. Kagome looked up to see the roof, and sighed happily. "Please go up!" Kagome was so happy to be home! They popped out and Sesshoumaru looked around, highly unimpressed. He walked out of the small shelter and onto the patio, where Kagome started yelling. "Mama! Souta! Grandpa! I'm home!" Souta ran out the back door, his grandfather close behind. The instant they saw the youkai they froze. "Souta! Grandpa! Where's Mama?"   
  
"At the store. Who's your friend?" The grandfather was now standing partially in front of Souta, obviously he recognised Sesshoumaru as a youkai. "This is Sesshoumaru. You remember about him, right?" Finally the grandfather stepped slowly forward, and noticed the bandage around Kagome's leg. "What happened? Where's InuYasha?"   
  
"InuYasha could die for all I care! Evil bastard! And to think Souta called him brother! He left me for the dead miko! DEAD!" Kagome fumed, and Sesshoumaru was now looking bored and slightly irritated. "I fell wrong down the well and injured my leg. Sesshoumaru found me." Kagome realised she'd forgotten to do something, and turned towards him. "Thank you for saving me. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, Please let me know." Sesshoumaru nodded and returned his gaze upon the grandfather. "What year is this?"  
  
"Two thousand and three."  
  
"Not anymore grandpa!" Kagome and Souta exclaimed at the same time. He looked around confused for a moment before stating "Please excuse me, Getting old. Memory's not what it used to be. I'll be 84 next month." Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows. "I'll be 312 in the spring." Grandpa looked surprised. "You look great for your age! Please come in!" Sesshoumaru was getting tired of carrying Kagome, so she was laid upon the couch once they were inside. "So, you're the youkai son of the great dog demon, right?" Sesshoumaru nodded at the grandpa, and he ran to grab one of his books from the shelves. After a moment he found the book, and turned to a dog-eared page and looked up to Sesshoumaru. "Odd, I thought you'd look more like InuYasha." He turned his book around to show the pictures of the family, One of the father, and one of a demon looking similar to InuYasha, but with Sesshoumaru's tail. Sesshoumaru looked surprised at the book, and turned towards the shelves full of books. Kagome had forgotten, In Shinjenkyo Gedai a book was worth a fortune. And here before the lord of the western lands were hundreds of the best made books he'd ever seen. "Where...How?" Kagome noticed he now had a look of curiosity and shock. The first time she'd seen him with anything other than fury, anger or another form of unhappiness on his face. He looked kinda cute...  
  
No! Kagome thought to herself. The last time you fell for someone they threw you to the dogs...bad analogy..."It would be better to spend the rest of my life alone than to feel this pain anymore!" Everyone turned to look at her. She looked around, confused for a moment before realising. "I said that last part out loud, didn't I?" She held her head down before she said this, and wouldn't look back up. She felt really stupid, and was happy her mother wasn't home yet. "Souta! Dad! I'm home!" she heard from the next room. "Mom! Kagome's back! And she got hurt!" Souta yelled, and this was immediately followed by a crash and her mother running into the room, but she stopped dead at the door and looked in horror at Sesshoumaru. "Where's InuYasha?!" She was petrified. Too scared to move. "Mom, this is Sesshoumaru, InuYasha's brother. InuYasha won't be coming here anymore."  
  
"He was here earlier today!" Souta called. "That explains the smell..." Sesshoumaru murmured. "What was he doing here??!?!?!" Kagome yelled, throwing herself in a standing position, and quickly fell to the floor screaming in agony. "Kagome!" Her mother dashed to her side, and looked at the bandage on her leg. "What happened?!?"   
  
"InuYasha left me, mom. He gave himself to Kikyou."  
  
"I meant to your leg."  
  
"I fell." Her mother gave her a bitter look. "I fell down the well coming home. Sesshoumaru saved my life. He found me down there after..." Kagome balled her fists and covered her eyes with them before the tears began to fall. Sesshoumaru now looked amused as he watched this. "You really cared for that hanyou, didn't you?" Kagome went from light sobs to racking ones quickly. Souta turned towards him. "Why did you say that! That's mean!"  
  
"To think! After 50 years he's able to manage to get a girl, a miko at that, to fall for him and he ditches it for a dead woman!" Sesshoumaru's lip was nearly at a smile and Souta turned away from him, then promptly ran up the stairs. Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome, then picked her up. "It's time to return."  
  
"But sniff my family! I waSniffwanted to stay here! The jewel is complete..."  
  
"No. Your services are still needed in my time. A miko may be just what I need..." With this he began walking towards the well. "No!" Kagome fought him, and her mother and grandfather also joined in, struggling to free her from his grip, but after jumping over them three times he barred his teeth and slashed at the mother with his arm. Kagome was now wrapped in his tail, in the same place before him as if she were still being held. Kagome saw the slash, and her mother back away, and her eyes rolled back in her head. Kagome noticed the prick marks across her arm. "You poisoned her! Let me go! Mama! MAMA!!!" but that was all she could see before falling back through the well. "Quiet, human!"Sesshoumaru looked at her menacingly, which for once scared her half to death. "If she dies, she dies! The loss of one human to that world will be of no great consequence! Be thankful I pulled you from this well at all!" Kagome was honestly too scared to move on the way back to her new home.   
  
But on the way she saw the tree she'd left Miroku at, and there was no body. 'Eaten by youkai' Tears fell from her cheeks, but Kagome was too scared to allow herself to cry. She feared if she angered him further, it may be her next to that tree as well...  
  
Suddenly a thought occurred to her. It may be a long shot, but it was the only way she felt she could keep her sanity through this. "Sesshoumaru, May I please get my cub if I will be staying with you longer?"   
  
"Your cub?"  
  
"Yes." Kagome swallowed. "Shippo is my cub. He was orphaned, and I took him in. If I'm to remain here, at least let me have my son back! Please!"   
  
"I'll not deal with foxes destroying my home! He hasn't the responsibility to deal with such surroundings! Maybe after you're able to walk." and with that he continued flying along, leaving the loneliest woman in the world in his wake. 


	5. decisions and a staff

Hey all! Wrighting again from fairy tail land, and all I have to say is my fourth of July was interesting! Hope you all had fun! Please remember to review, It makes me wright more, and have fun! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I'm not Romiko Takahachi. My drawings aren't quite that good yet, My story-lines aren't quite as kick-ass, and I'm broke. The only thing I own in this fanfic is bragging rights. No money, no people, no copyrights or trademarks.  
  
Kagome sat in her bed, Rin sitting on a mat by the door, and Jaken occasionally popping in to see how things were. It had been nearly a week and the only time Sesshoumaru came in was to check the wound. He never said a word, and the isolation was really getting to her. Rin was such a sweet girl, but the conversations lacked depth. Jaken only wanted to talk about blood-lines and how the youkai were better than the humans. At least Sesshoumaru should be able to InuYasha bash with her. Unfortunately he was always too busy.   
  
The past six days were trudging on forever, and Kagome could do nothing but wonder. Was InuYasha happy? Did he bury Miroku? How was shippo? Was her mother still alive? Finally the mental pressure was too much to handle and she cracked. Kagome stood, the pain in her leg was excruciating, but she had to get out. She tried to run, but she ended out looking more like a zombie than an escapee. Rin jumped out of her way, and yelled for Jaken to come help Kagome. Kagome tried to go faster, but ended out falling face first into the floor. Oddly, the floor was softer than she thought it would be, and she looked up to see an ankle. Uh-oh.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, and lifted her with his tail and began walking back to her room. Kagome began struggling and was whipped around to face him. She noticed there was red seeping in to the corners of his eyes, and his voice came as a growl. "I've told you to stay. Where do you think you'll go? You're injured, and many youkai could smell it. You'd be eaten as soon as you left the fence. Now lay down, shut the fuck up and heal!" He started to push her back behind him when she began to yell. "Leave me outside the fence! Let the youkai eat me! I'd welcome it! I'd face it rather than to deal with you!" Kagome felt herself being thrown, and woke up the next afternoon back in the bed. She woke with a start, and upon realising where she was, she began crying.  
  
Rin looked at her and had a frightened look on her face. "Rin thought you'd died! Why did you make Sesshoumaru-sama mad? Why do you want to die? Rin died before. It hurt. It wasn't fun." Kagome stopped crying quickly and looked inquisitively at the little girl, while wiping away tears. "You've died?"  
  
"Eaten by wolves. Sesshoumaru-sama brought me back to life. Now he's my family!" Rin smiled a toothy grin, and Kagome was struck with this. Why did Sesshoumaru care about this little girl?"Where's your real family?"  
  
"They were killed by bandits a year before Sesshoumaru-sama saved me. I found him injured in the woods, and tried to help him, but he wouldn't take my help. Finally I needed help, and he helped me!" She smiled the same grin, but Kagome just looked at her, dumb struck. Kagome was still trying to figure this out when Sesshoumaru walked into the room.  
  
"Now, do you mind telling me why you wish to die? Is my hospitality that bad?" The look on his face told Kagome to watch what she said. "Sesshoumaru, My boyfriend just left me for a dead girl, One of my best friends is dead, The other three I know I'll never see again, and to cap it all off, you may have killed my mother! Am I supposed to be happy?" Sesshoumaru looked at her, his annoyance still obvious. "You're supposed to be happy you're still alive. My father was proof there will always be other mates, but in the end life is only what you make it. You have fought for practically nothing, and now your life is nothing. I've hoped to gain your assistance in a few things, but if you'd rather die, then please do so quickly and rid us of your emotional outbreaks." With this he threw a sword on the foot of the bed. Sebuku. Kagome looked up just in time to see the end of his tail leave the door frame. She picked up the sword, unsheathed it, and turned it towards her. Then a thought popped into her head.   
  
There was a poor little girl here. She had no mother, no father, and the closest thing she had to a family at all was the eldest of the bastards. If she stayed, she could help her. She may be able to teach this little girl to be a miko, and to live a good life. If she died, who knows what the flea ridden asshole might do to her.   
  
For the little girl, Rin, She had to stay alive. Just the thought of this made her miss Shippo even more. "Jaken? May I ask of you a favor?" Jaken walked quickly into the room and smiled. "What can I do for you?" His eyes were intent upon the sword, and for this she was grateful. He wanted to kill her! Ha! Life was about to suck for these youkai. "Please go get me a walking staff. I need to see how close I am to walking." Jaken rolled his eyes before leaving to the garden to find it. Rin looked relieved at this. "You're gonna live, right?"  
  
"Right, Rin. I'm gonna live." Kagome smiled at the girl, who quickly returned it.   
  
Kagome spent hours the next three days walking around the room, using the staff for support. Finally she felt well enough to leave the room. Rin walked beside her, and Jaken behind. She was actually grateful for the small youkai's aid, for if she'd fallen with no one around in this house, It may have been weeks before she'd been discovered. She walked down a hall and back without falling. The next day it was two walkways. The next day four. By the end of week two she was able to wander the gardens, and was so grateful for this. She hadn't realised she'd become so accustomed to being outside. She sat in the garden, Rin making flower wreaths, and placing them on people. Kagome started Rin's teaching by pointing out the names and uses of the flowers. "Rin, do you know what this plant is? It's arrowroot. It's good to use on cuts, scrapes and stings." Rin would admire the plant before weaving it into her wreath. Jaken watched this for most of the day, also seeming to be interested in the plants. By the end of the day, Rin had four wreaths on herself and Kagome, and three on Jaken. Two around his neck, and one on his head, just below the rim of the hat.Sesshoumaru walked out of a room Kagome hadn't noticed yet, and stared at the group. "Miko, when did you begin walking?"  
  
"I've been building up my strength for a week now. I'm still not well enough to go on any journeys, but If you'll give me another two weeks, I should be as well as before." Sesshoumaru looked slightly angered, and slightly curious. "Have your emotional distresses ceased to bother you?" Kagome smiled at him. "No, but finally someone gave me a reason to stay for a while." With this she patted Rin on the head, and Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl. "Sesshoumaru, where is your kitchen? Human girls need to eat at least once a day, and she's yet to." Sesshoumaru looked thoroughly furious, shifted his gaze to Jaken, and waved them on, returning to the room. Jaken lead the group to the kitchen.  
  
Rin assisted a lot while Kagome did the actual cooking and after a while there was a feast. "Jaken, please help me move these things to the table, and Rin, can you please retrieve Sesshoumaru?" Rin nodded and ran while Jaken, though worried helped with the table. Sesshoumaru walked in, Rin dancing before him, obviously proud of her cooking accomplishments. Sesshoumaru looked at the table, and was about to turn right back around, when Kagome started on him. "Sesshoumaru, You may be a youkai, but You need to eat as well. Sit." Kagome, out of force of habit flinched at the S-command and looked around the floor for the injured Hanyou before realising what she was doing. Sesshoumaru looked at her, for the first time in nearly two weeks his face stoic, and asked," Have you gone mad?"  
  
"No, Your brother is cursed. I say sit, and he takes a face first plunge." Sesshoumaru looked worried, and shook his head."Please eat, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin looked pleadingly at him, and he knew he had to. He gave one final defeated sigh before going to sit at the head of the table.   
  
The food was mostly eaten, but everyone was full, so Jaken knew he had to come back and clean after dropping Kagome back off at her room. Sesshoumaru, upon leaving the room, looked at Rin, then at Kagome, and turned to leave, his posture for the first time not perfect. He slumped slightly, and Kagome could have sworn she'd seen a longing in his eye. He really cared for Rin. Kagome realised this was part of what he'd wanted from her, A mother for his little girl. Kagome suddenly felt guilty for taking off with the girl for the day. "Rin, please go to Sesshoumaru, and try to cheer him up. I think he misses you." Kagome smiled to the girl, and she looked up a look of hope so evident on her little features. She ran through the door after him. Jaken looked up at her. "Why do you do this to yourself? Or to Sesshoumaru-sama? I don't understand."  
  
"Neither do I." Kagome said, her voice trailing, as she looked out the door wondering the same thing herself.  
  
Before she drifted off to sleep Kagome had realised two things, One, Sesshoumaru wasn't as bad as she'd made him out to be. He thought of himself as nothing more than the lord of the western lands, and that was precisely what he'd become, but he was realising he wanted more. And number two, She should try to be nicer to him, after all, in this house of four people, all emotions ran through everyone else. If she pissed off Sesshoumaru, Everyone else in the house was affected. She must try to keep additudes in check, both her own and Sesshoumaru.  
  
Maybe this won't be so bad...  
  
Please review! 


	6. A bottle of sake and a little red blur

Yay! I'm only on chapter 6 and already I have regulars! Thank you inu-luver-2004 and SweetKagome89! You keep making my day! And thank you to the other reviewers! You make me feel really lucky to be here!  
  
I'm kinda stuck here, trying to feel my way through, so please grant me mercy!  
  
All disclaimers are still in effect, and are not sold in McDonalds!(Don't ask!!)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kagome awoke to Sesshoumaru looking confused at her leg, and smiled at him. "Good morning, Sesshoumaru!" He looked up at her, his face passive. "No living hell this morning?" Kagome did her best to keep smiling. "I've decided I've been too hard on you. Even you have to understand, two years of fighting is difficult to recover from. So for my actions and outbursts, I apologise." Sesshoumaru looked at her, and felt for a fever. The thing that made this really bad was he was honestly looking for it. Kagome sat through this for the minute, then as his hand was placed back on her leg she asked. "Looking well?"  
  
"No. You may have an infection, I'll have to send Jaken to find the herbs to cure it. Until then, I'll have to stand watch." This was said as if it were the last thing in the world he wanted. As if watching Kikyou and InuYasha nekkid and in the throws of passion would be better, but somehow Kagome kept her smile. Finally he covered her leg and moved to a chair next to her. "Is it really bad?" Kagome was starting to worry. "As long as Jaken comes in soon, we can send him to the market for the ingredients right after. This may be about a three day wait. By then, you may begin to see it." Kagome looked at him. "You can smell it, Right?" Sesshoumaru nodded. Kagome sat back against the headboard, and sighed. Sesshoumaru spoke up, this time surprising her. "The best thing you could do as of now is to drink. Water will assist in the draining, and Sake will help to keep off the infection."   
  
"You want me to get plastered?!" Sesshoumaru looked at her. "What is 'plastered'?" Kagome shook her head, but it was too late. Jaken came in with a breakfast tray, a quart sized jug of sake and four box cups. Sesshoumaru instantly grabbed one of the cups, filled it, then lifted the blanket and drizzled the liquid over her wound, and Kagome clenched from the tremendous stinging. He placed the cup, still nearly full, off to the side, grabbed two more of the cups, filled them, placed one in front of Kagome, then downed the other one himself. "Is it wise for you to drink like that?" Sesshoumaru looked tired for the first time ever. Kagome was beginning to worry, his eyes seemed sad, the corner of his lip tilted down, and he slumped back against the chair, holding the glass above his knee and looking intently at it. "I'll have to be next to you always for the next three days. Rin has decided to go with Jaken to take Au and Un for a walk. I think it's safer if I do drink." With this said, he poured another cup for himself. This time he had Kagome drink her glass first, but this was the only one for her for a bit. They went out to the garden, and Kagome looked at all of the beautiful flowers and trees. In the distance she heard the chirping of birds, and for a bit she felt at peace. Unfortunately for her, it was a lot later in the day than she'd expected, and soon they were sitting around a small fire in the night.   
  
"I miss this..." Kagome said looking into the fire, and she nearly forgot about the past two weeks. All of the answers in the world seem to be kept inside, and Kagome felt if she looked just a bit longer... Sesshoumaru on the other hand had grabbed the bottle and three of the cups, and after treating her leg, he tried to get her to drink another glass, and Kagome came up with an idea. "There are games we might play that may help me relax enough to drink this."  
  
"Games? What kind of games? What are the rules?" Kagome thought for a second before having Sesshoumaru pull one of Souta's marbles from her bag. On the smooth flat shale, Kagome felt the marble would bounce well. If you were able to bounce the marble into the glass, the other had to drink it's contents. But if you fail, You have to drink it.   
  
They were pretty badly drunk, when Kagome thought about how Miroku would have dealt with her being this bad. She couldn't stand, and her speech was slurring pretty bad. She had downed four box cups, each about the size of a shot-glass. The thought of him being too surprised to be a lech was horribly amusing and she erupted into a fit of giggles. There was a sound behind her, and she noticed Sesshoumaru was already gone, so she turned to see what was going on. There was a blur of pink, then the white dropped out, leaving Sesshoumaru standing about thirty feet away, and the red blur landed next to her. "InuYasha?" Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of him. Tears started to well up, and he pulled himself from the ground, standing in a defensive position in front of her. Sesshoumaru walked slowly forward, and spoke. "What business have you here?"  
  
"I heard her voice. I smelled her here. Why have you captured Kagome?" Sesshoumaru looked at him, his face now a malicious smile. "I brought her here to save her after she'd been injured and was alone at the bottom of a well. That's where you abandoned her, right?" InuYasha looked down at Kagome who was not stuck between running to him and burying her face in InuYasha's chest, hoping he'd make all the pain go away, and the other half wanted to really piss him off, and run to bury her face in Sesshoumaru's chest. All she knew where there were tears on her cheeks, and she didn't think she could stand to run to either of them. "Kagome?" InuYasha looked at her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"You left me for a dead woman! When I needed you most you abandoned me! How dare you show up here now asking if I'm alright! The day my heart was already torn in two, you left me all alone!" Kagome was able to stand and sniffed loudly. After regaining her footing she continued. "You know, You said you decided to be with her because you couldn't be alone for 500 years, but all you had to do was tell me you wanted me to stay and I would have! Instead you betrayed me!" Now the tears were gone, and the anger she felt seemed to make her blood boil. " Leave me alone! You can't betray me and just expect to sniff me out and have me be all happy with you!"  
  
"You don't understand what your saying! You're drunk, Kagome. You're coming back to the village with me!" InuYasha took one step and Kagome warned him by pointing at his rosary. "You wouldn't!" InuYasha nearly growled. "Than leave me be, you traitor!" InuYasha zipped about half of the distance to her, and Sesshoumaru was on his way to her rescue, when something happened Sesshoumaru had never seen before.  
  
"Oswari!Oswari!Oswari!Oswari!Oswari!Oswari!" InuYasha hit the ground with the force of a train. "Don't come back around me for a while. You're not in my good graces, and I'm hoping that proved it." And with that, Sesshoumaru threw him over the fence. He returned to Kagome's side, and seeing her trembling, he could tell her fury had sobered her. He didn't want her to be unhappy. Sesshoumaru knew the alcohol was hitting him bad, but he didn't care. He was able to get her to drink another three shots before they both blacked out.  
  
Kagome woke up in the afternoon the next day. Her bed felt more comfortable than usual, and she smiled lightly to herself before turning to sit up. As she moved her arm, she felt something soft and warm under her arm, and noticed the softness against her back. Fur? There was no fur that should be on her back. That's when she noticed the drawl of a breath just in front of her nose, and she opened her eyes. Sesshoumaru had yet to wake. Kagome was too scared to move. If she woke him, would he be angry? Would he panic and leave her here alone? She didn't know, and was deathly afraid to find out. She lay still for about ten minutes, and then she had to go to the bathroom. She stood carefully and quietly, and the instant she straightened her back she felt a liquid ooze down her leg, and she looked. Blood? She wasn't due for another two weeks, and that's when it hit her. She wasn't screwed up, she had just BEEN screwed. She just lost her virginity...To Sesshoumaru! She grabbed her bag on the way to the restroom and tried to do the best she could at cleaning herself up, but she knew Sesshoumaru could smell it. There was no way to try to hide what had happened. She walked back to the room, and looked in to find Sesshoumaru staring at her in shock.  
  
"I don't remember last night, but you smell like me...and blood... and you have a brand on your shoulder." Sesshoumaru looked honestly scared to death. The look of worry and confusion made Kagome think maybe she knew why she accepted him. He laid her on the bed and thoroughly examined her from head to toe.  
  
The blood was a dead give away, but Sesshoumaru felt her stomaches to make sure of two things. Firstly, it really wasn't that her schedule was messed up, and it wasn't, and secondly, to make sure she hadn't been damaged. "Youkai can be violent, and I don't wish to have hurt you..." He trailed off as he lay his nose directly below her belly button. His eyes were clenched as he stood, and Kagome became more worried. She tried to ask what was wrong, but he lay his finger across her lip, as if it was natural. The odd thing was Kagome didn't feel at all weird about that intimate little gesture. He examined her shoulder, and for the first time Kagome saw a black mark on her shoulder about the size of a quarter. There was a slight scab over it, and Sesshoumaru clenched again. He sat her up and looked over her back, and she nearly howled in pain as he ran his finger across her back. "Kagome, I'm sorry! I should have had better restraint! I'm not used to the presence of women I guess..." And with this he sat next to her on the bed, wearing nothing but his pants he'd but on just before the examination. "What's going on? Why are you so worried? It's just a bruise and a few scratch-marks, they'll heal in a few days!"  
  
"No they won't. They will be with you till your dying day. The brand on your shoulder is the sign of marriage to a youkai. We didn't just have sex last night, we got married!"   
  
Kagome passed out.  
  
Please review, and don't worry! This won't make the story a happy little bunny! There's still some evilness ahead! Harharhar! 


	7. And then

Hi all! I've really missed wrighting for you! FanFiction.net, Please don't do that again!  
  
Anyways, I hope you've all enjoyed this so far, It's gonna get interesting ! Muahaha!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"You're sure I'm not pregnant, right?" Kagome had asked him at least 20 times and it was only lunch. Sesshoumaru looked at her as if he were going to beat her to death at any second. "If I must answer this anymore, I'll be forced to resort to drastic measures to save my sanity..." Sesshoumaru returned to his ramen. Kagome giggled, not explaining the family trait. He'd asked what it was, poked it with his chopsticks, sniffed it, and clenched his eyes as he took the first bite. This was his fourth bowl.   
  
"So, what now?" Kagome had been asking herself this since she realised that morning what had happened. "Any youkai who comes within three miles of you knows what's happened. You have to stay near me or in your own time, when you begin to return." Kagome shook her head. "That's not what I mean! Are we...Married? Is it that simple?" Sesshoumaru placed down his bowl, and for the first time ever clearly avoided eye contact. "For the youkai it is." Kagome still wasn't satisfied. "Can you deal with being married to me? Honestly, You hate humans, and I know I have to be one of the more annoying ones! Are you going to kill me?" Sesshoumaru looked as if he were pondering this, but eventually looked down, through the table. "I can't kill you. I still have need of your services."  
  
"But nothing like last night, Right?" At this Sesshoumaru left the room. Kagome had lost her appetite and decided to return to her room, and was very nervous. This would have been the first time she walked through here alone. She usually had an escort to make sure of her safety. She took her staff under her arm and began to walk. Somehow she ended out in the gardens, and came to the previous nights bonfire. She stood quite a distance back, but could almost hear in her head the night before. Giggling, moaning, kissing, the thoughts made her queasy, and she sat to regain her composure. She chose just the right time, for Sesshoumaru walked nearly right past her, and didn't even see her there. He walked right up to the pit and stared in, his eyes pained in some way. He looked as though he were badly depressed, and Kagome wondered, was she really that bad? He stood there unmoving. For a brief moment Kagome thought he'd died standing, but after a moment he sighed. Kagome was surprised at what she heard him whisper afterwards. "Father, how could you? Of all the things to leave me, this? Divine punishment for my actions?" He held his hand to his head and walked farther into the garden.  
  
'Father? Divine punishment for his actions?' Kagome thought, 'I guess I WAS that bad!' After she made sure she was safe, she walked into the open, and looked down into the ashes. Something here made her feel safe. Warmed to the bone. She knelt down and touched her hand to the ashes, almost instinctively, and the wind caught them and carried them away. Kagome smiled innocently. 'My own little cloud...' She sighed and stood, but as she did there was a hand around her mouth and an arm keeping hers at her sides. She struggled to escape, but with her leg in it's current condition, that seemed a bad idea, seeing as how she'd dropped the staff. Kagome's eyes widened. That wasn't her staff! That was Mirokus! She spun as fast as she could, breaking the grip on her and allowing her to face her assailant before tumbling to the ground. "Sango!" Kagome cried with happiness, and drug herself over to the staff, then toppled about two more times before other hands helped her. She was scared of who this was, but turned to face Miroku, his appearance much better. Kagome, upon seeing the man she thought dead for two weeks dropped the staff and threw her arms around his neck. She didn't care how it looked, She was just so glad he was alive! She cried on his shoulder for about twenty seconds, before she looked around. Shippo was on the far side of the clearing, his eyes shocked and his mouth in a little 'o'. "Kagome, you didn't!" She was about to ask didn't what when she remembered Sesshoumaru's words. 'Youkai three miles knows what happened.' "Shippo, Don't ask! It's been a hard day!"  
  
"And a hard night too, from the smell of it!" When did he learn about this?! "Shippo, please! Let's not talk about it!" She turned to Miroku. "I'm so glad you're safe! You seemed to..want to.."  
  
"I know." Miroku smiled, much like his old self. "I did, but Sango returned. She forced me to eat and nursed me back to health, and just in time, I guess!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome was confused. Sango answered. "InuYasha came to us last night and told us Sesshoumaru had kidnapped you, and brainwashed you! We're here to rescue you!"  
  
"She doesn't need it!" Shippo chirped. Sango and Miroku looked at him, confused. Kagome tried to swallow the lump out of her throat to no avail. "Things are fine here! Sesshoumaru saved me after I fell in the well. The Shikon no Tama got caught on a branch, I couldn't return home. My leg was badly damaged, and Sesshoumaru's been helping me..."  
  
"In more ways than one!"   
  
"SHIPPO!" Kagome half yelled, half gasped. Miroku and Sango turned to Kagome, awaiting an answer. There was that darn lump again...  
  
"I kinda got married..." Miroku and Sango's faces lit up. "InuYasha left me for Kikyou. That's why I fell down the well." Now they were confused. "Me and Sesshoumaru got REALLY drunk last night and..." Now they were horrified.  
  
"Guys, He's really not that bad, I just, He..." Now SHE was confused. She wanted to tell them how romantic and sweet he'd been to make them feel better, but she didn't want to lie. On the other hand she didn't want to say 'He threw me into a wall and may have killed my mother!' The next words out of her mouth were ones she didn't even expect. "I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED!" She started sniffling, and Miroku looked angrily mystified. That 'why didn't this happen a year ago?' look. Sango was on the verge of expelling her last meal, when Kagome finally thought of something to say.  
  
"Hey, at least my husband's cute!" Shippo gagged. 'I thought he was cute!' Kagome gave up on speaking when 'guess who' walked over to the group. "Kagome, Please either invite your friends inside, or ask them to leave, I don't wish to have such well known people in my yard." He walked back into the house leaving a surprised group bug eyed and slack jawed.  
  
Please review! It makes me happy! 


	8. Friendly chat

I no own!  
  
Well, I'm on to the next chapter, Hope you all like!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
No one knew which was more weird, the thought that Sesshoumaru was acting civil or that Kagome was staying with him, possibly only alive because of him. The conversations for the walk up to the house pretty much consisted of "Uh, yeah." Miroku had started to wonder if he had died and this was hell.   
  
"Believe it or not, Sesshoumaru has been fairly hospitable." Shippo gave her a look of disbelief, but continued to follow through the hall. "He's been the one looking over my recovery. Rin stays here as well." They all gave her a confused look. "Rin is a little girl. A human. She was killed by wolves and Sesshoumaru used Tenseiga to bring her back, and she's been by his side ever since." Kagome giggled, thinking of the gap toothed smile the girl had. "Jaken of course is on his 'Humans are animals' cloud, but I've really grown to like it here, as long as everyone's in a good mood. Sesshoumaru does have a temper."  
  
"This is wrong." Sango muttered, shaking her head lightly. Miroku agreed quietly.   
  
Kagome ended the walk in a room with two large couches and six chairs, possibly a conference room. Everyone sat, except Shippo who lay down on Kagome's lap. "It's so grand. I always figured Sesshoumaru to be the type with no home. The earth itself his place." Kagome nodded, and Miroku had missed the thought, being too engrossed in the chair he was in. Kagome looked at Sango. "So, how did you find Miroku?"  
  
Sango cleared her throat. "Well, we'd gone on about a third of a kilometer, and I realised I couldn't just leave like that. I had to make amends. We walked back, but you were gone. Shippo found your scent and lead us to where you were. By the time we'd gotten there, You were halfway up the hill, and Miroku was unconscious, so I took him back to the village with us. It took a while to get him to the point where he could eat, about three days of smashing food," Sango seemed to distance herself there," but eventually he came back to us." That must have been hard on her, because Sango looked very far away, as if she were reliving it in her head.   
  
Shippo continued. "He almost didn't make it. At first he refused to drink, but Sango was eventually able to get through to him. Me and Kohaku did a lot of food searching! I'm really good at it now!" The little fox exclaimed, a beaming smile on his face, and Kagome couldn't help but to scratch on his head. He seemed content with this, and lay back down."Miroku?" Kagome was wondering what he had to say about this.   
  
His face fell a bit, and an embarrassed look crossed his face. "I'm sorry for putting you all through that. I hadn't meant to hurt any of you, but I guess the thoughts in my head couldn't allow me continue alone. I'm used to having people there for me, and for myself to be the one others could come to. I apologise for my actions." Kagome smiled at him. "As long as you promise never to do that again!" The embarrassment got worse. "Of course. So, how have things been with you?"  
  
Kagome told them everything. About the well, her mother's house, and the previous night. Everyone looked disturbed about the previous night. "Are you sure he didn't take advantage of you?" Sango asked. "I was being friendly with him under the influence, I'm pretty sure he didn't have to. After InuYasha showed up, I probibly seduced him!" And Kagome began to laugh and everyone around her looked horrified yet again.   
  
Soon Dinnertime came, and Kagome took them all to the kitchen and began preparing food. This was the first time in a very long time she got to cook for all of them over something besides a bonfire, so she went overboard. A huge tray of sashimi, Shrimp fried rice, beef chow mein, chicken teriyaki and to top it off, fried bread. She had Sango escort her to Sesshoumaru's room, and he followed them at a distance to the dining room. Shippo and Miroku had brought the food out, along with tea, so they all sat to eat.  
  
After a moment Kagome noticed Miroku looked lost in thought. "What are you thinking?" Miroku looked terrified under her eye, so she gestured for him to speak. He turned to look at Sesshoumaru. "Are you sure she didn't take advantage of you while you were drunk?" Kagome turned three shades of red, and Sesshoumaru looked at her, his face completely confused. "Why, had she wanted to?" Sango spit out what was in her mouth, and began laughing hysterically, and Shippo fell off his chair, holding his sides. Miroku wasn't sure that was an answer, but he said nothing else.  
  
Sesshoumaru finished first, and stood to leave the room. "Kagome, please remember you have to rest to heal properly. I also amend my previous words, Your cub may stay with you. There's a spare room next to yours. I'll be up later to check your wounds." Kagome noticed the tinge of guilt as he said wounds. He turned and walked away.  
  
Kagome turned to look at Shippo. "Would you like to stay with me, Or would you feel better at Sangos?" Shippo looked between the two for a bit before asking "Sango, will you visit often?"  
  
"Of course!" Sango smiled. It was obvious that she only wanted him to be happy, and for that everyone was. They walked to the front room chatting about the next visit. Kagome was sad to see them go, but knew Sango had Kohaku to go home to. Miroku was going to stay by Sango's side till they died. Kagome knew this. Even if they hid their feelings for each other for the rest of their lives, He'd always be there. Kagome waved at them, Shippo beside her, and they waved back till they were out of sight, and she reluctantly closed the door.  
  
Hope you liked! Please review! 


	9. Drunken conversation

Sorry it's been so long! My husband wouldn't let me on the computer for a while. Had all of this stuff to do... Oh well, I'm back now! (  
  
All disclaimers still apply...no, really.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Kagome woke the next morning, an ache in her leg, and with a slight fever. "Shit! The infection is out of control!" Sesshoumaru walked in after about half an hour, and his brows lowered. He ran to her side, and placed his hand on her forehead, and for a brief second Kagome thought she saw worry on his face.  
  
"I know, I know, sake, right?" Sesshoumaru looked down at her. "Today, yes. Bed rest and a few herbs as well. I'll return shortly." Sesshoumaru returned a few seconds later, Kagome hadn't even heard his foot falls on the floor. She knew he'd flown as fast as he could to get the items. He gave her a shot and was smoothing an odd colored green paste on her wound. After her third shot, she didn't notice the burning anymore.  
  
Of course this would be when Shippo ran in, as if the gate to hell were following close on his heels. "Kagome! You're sick! Is there anything I can do?" Sesshoumaru called him to the side of the bed, and told him where to find a closet with bandages. Shippo took off running, and was back in less than a minute. Oddly enough, this was when the third shot began to kick in.  
  
"Aren't you cute!" Kagome giggled and scratched behind his ears. Shippo looked horrified. "She's more sick than I thought! Please don't die Kagome!" he began to wail. Sesshoumaru's look could have been mistaken for amusement as this took place. "Kitsune, there is a room at the end of the hall filled with toys. Kagome needs her rest, and your worry won't help in this situation." Shippo nodded and looked worried as he left the room, looking back as if it may have been the last time.  
  
Of course this had to be when Kagome had to prove she was straight out drunk. "Sesshoumaru, why did you save me? Why do you worry about me now?" Sesshoumaru looked at her, his face blank confusion. "Everyone knows you hate humans, and I happen to be one. Why do you worry about me, Sesshy?"  
  
Sesshoumaru cringed at his new nickname before answering. "If I hate humans, why is one in my accompanying party? I don't hate all humans." Kagome now looked confused. "You don't know me as well as you believe, Kagome. I don't hate all humans. There are a select few I can understand, whom I believe are still on their path. Most humans have a basic structure. Don't try to be anything special, and you're fine. They herd themselves together, and they think alike. If it's not human, it's evil. Youkai, Hanyou and anything else that isn't like them. That's what I hate. Humans thrive on being thoughtless, arrogant, selfish and greedy creatures. There are a few who I see differently. When Rin found me, I was wounded in the forest. She brought me food to try and comfort me. The villagers in her town beat her and she still returned. It hadn't mattered that I was a youkai, only that I was injured. And yourself, how many times have you been insulted about your inappropriate attire? How many times have you been told 'you're no Kikyou'? That never stoped you, has it? And why is it you deal with these insults while trying to save the lives of the same people who say these things to you? You don't think like them. You have a different soul from theirs."  
  
Kagome was getting worried. When he'd started talking about youkai, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he began to look more angered as the conversation went on. "They used to say these things to you, didn't they?" Sesshoumaru turned to look at her, his face once again stoic. "My past shouldn't worry you now. You need rest." He didn't leave her side, but he wouldn't speak for a while.  
  
Kagome was nearly asleep when she heard a noise in the room and turned to see Sesshoumaru gone. She sat up in the bed, the alcohol wearing off, and grunted at the pain in her leg. Sesshoumaru appeared a few minutes later looking disappointed. When he saw Kagome awake he decided to joke a bit. "I didn't know you had such a large grouping of men waiting for your company."  
  
"Kouga!" Kagome gasped, having forgotten about the wolf youkai in the last few days events. "Oh god, how mad was he?"  
  
"Mad? He tried to attack me the instant he saw me. After a few seconds, I was able to ask who he was, and why he had this hatred towards me. All he would say was 'Kagome was mine!' Kind of sad, really." Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, who was now shaking uncontrollably. His face regained the worried look. "Is there anything you need? Anything I can do?"  
  
"I'm cold." Kagome looked at him, her eyes pleading. Sesshoumaru sat down next to her, and took her hand. "You'll be alright." Kagome knew she was pleading, but she wasn't sure what for or why. Sesshoumaru felt her forehead again, and responded "You feel too hot. It might not be a good idea for you to get another blanket.  
  
Out of one last kick from the alcohol, Kagome reached out and pulled his haori sleeve closer to her. Sesshoumaru followed where she pulled, and eventually found himself in the bed next to her. Kagome nuzzled into his chest, and wrapped her arms around him. She was out in a matter of minutes, leaving Sesshoumaru confused, but content.  
  
Hope you enjoyed! Please review! 


	10. a goodbye to toads, and another round of...

Wow, my life is odd! Not necessarily good, not necessarily bad, just odd. If you notice, my spell checker has been forbidden to me, and I'm being forced to try and spell correctly, as I'm not allowed to download one onto this computer. On sunday I should be allowed to use my usual puter, and will spell check this. Sorry about any errors.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Rin was the first to notice something was wrong. Than again it wasn't hard concitering Jaken burst into tears about half a mile from the castle. She rolled her eyes and continued along with Au and Un. She reached the door and turned, Jaken was nowhere in sight, and she figured he was still crying his eyes out. She wondered why briefly before wandering in. Sesshoumaru wasn't in his room, and she decided to go to her toy room to get a doll before going to Kagome's room.  
  
Oops.  
  
She opened to door and heard a little voice humming a song and looked to see him, a boy with a blue bow playing with her wooden dolls. She noticed he had a paw instead of a hand, and snuck closer, not aware he had heard her aproach. Suddenly the boy was gone and Sesshoumaru was standing before her. She looked around confused, before looking up to her master. "Jaken broke down in tears on the path here, but I got the herbs here." She smiled and held them up for him to take. 'Shippomaru' looked down at her and nodded before turning back to the little boy. He was still looking at her after he changed back.  
  
"Who are you?" They asked at the same time. They stared before Shippo worked up the courage to act first. "My name's Shippo. I'm here with Kagome, She's kind of like my mom."   
  
"I'm Rin. I'm here with Sesshoumaru, he's kind of like my dad." They both stared at eachother, thinking over the words the other had said. Shippo was about completely convinced she was lying when she grabbed her doll and walked from the room, Shippo hot on her trail. She entered Kagome's room and looked around, then jumped back, her eyes wide and her hands badly covering her blush and smile. Shippo was worried so he looked in as well, and saw Sesshoumaru asleep, his arm around Kagome, and he was naked as much as could be seen. She was asleep, and had her arms around him, but clothed. They backed away from the room and huddled against the other side of the hall. "Does this mean your my new brother?" Rin asked with a smile, when Jaken came running through the hall, bawling as loud as he could. He threw open Kagome's door and let out a shrill scream. Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru jumped up to this, and looked at the now hysterical Jaken.  
  
"How could you! After all of our travel, I thought I understood you! You pair yourself to this lowly human!" Jaken went from crying to seething. "You bitch! What did you do to him?! You must have found a way to brainwash him to get him to have anything to do with you!"  
  
"Jaken, end this tyrade now!" Sesshoumaru stood and walked over to the toad, his voice was deep and cold. "No! You have betrayed me! You've betrayed your kind! You call yourself the lord of the western lands! You're unworthy of any youkai status! You've done the same thing you're so angered over your father for doing! You've acted as your father and you tell me to end my tyrade, you bastard?!?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru kicked the small youkai against the wall, which bounced him up to Sesshoumaru's outstretched hand. "Jaken, if you have a problem, you're more than welcome to leave. If you say one more word louder than I feel is necessary, you will be leaving through the wall!" Jaked turned his head and bit Sesshoumaru's hand which caused Sesshoumaru to squeeze. Jaken screamed for a moment, then popped out of his hand, and ran to the window where he promptly dissapeared. Sesshoumaru ran and looked at the lands quickly before closing the shoji screen and going back to the door. "Rin, do you have the herbs?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm glad you sleep clothed!" Rin stated, still watching the window, which fortunately kept her from seeing the blush. Sesshoumaru took the satchel from her and walked down to the kitchen to prepare the herbs needed.  
  
'I can't believe I can still blush..." He thought on the way down.  
  
The paste itself was easy to prepare as long as he had the herbs. Rin must have been put in charge of the purchases, seeing as she had bought a live aloe plant and placed it in the bag. The camphor was shredded against the aloe's spikes and was also a live plant. He repotted each of them in a window in a box cup and looked at them for a moment. The aloe would be fine, but the camphor was in bad shape. He reached in and pulled out the hard alcohol. He poured the bottle, about half a cup's worth, into a large bowl. He took the aloe and placed it in his mortar and pestle, and ground it into a thick, ucky goo. (Yay happy bunny! ucky, lol!) He placed it in the alcohol and wiped the pestal to make sure the camphor would grind alright. He pulled a branch from the table, oh, that plant's gonna die, and placed it in the mortar and proceeded to turn it to gel. The three ingredients together smelled horrific, and he was sure this was gonna really burn, so he brought another three cups, just in case all of the sake cups were dirty.   
  
"Rin," Sesshoumaru was trying to take his mind off of the task at hand, which was making Kagome tense to the point of statuary. Rin was looking away trying to keep herself calm, while Shippo was transformed into a large chain, which kept her from running. "Rin, do you know you shouldn't put live plants in bags for days?"  
  
"No Sesshoumaru-sama." She cringed, absolutely horrified. There was nothing else said, till Kagome was released, and the children were asked to run to the toy room.  
  
"AGH!OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! D A M N !!" She thrashed and punched and kicked at the bed, fighting out her frustration and pain, which took longer than Sesshoumaru figured it would. She grabbed the sake bottle, and threw her head back, chugging as much as she could before Sesshoumaru grabbed the bottle from her lip. Well, if nothing else, in about two minutes she was chipper again.   
  
After a moment Sesshoumaru noticed her sweating again, and felt her head, to find her fever dropping rapidly. The alcohol had worked! He sighed in relief, and looked to Kagome, who was now undressing. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Kagome, what are you doing?" He was honestly unaware. "It's hot, and this blanket is soft," She held up his tail," so I'm taking my cloths off to cool down." Oh yeah, the alcohol worked... again. She removed her shirt and skirt, and Sesshoumaru figured it would end there, but it didn't. By now, coming in contact with the Isopropyl alcohol and smelling the sake in the air in the room was putting him into a mellow state, so he turned away, not even noticing he was now drinking the bottle. Though he was not looking, he could feel every little bit of her under his tail, and for once he actually wanted to look. This feeling was new to him, and embarrasing, so he said nothing and kept his eye on the bottle, which he noticed suddenly became empty after a few minutes.   
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, he had this overwhelming desire to touch her, to feel her skin against his fingertips, to smell her, and maybe to have her touch him as well. He turned to look at her, and she was all wound in his tail, even going between her legs. She looked up at him, her eyes matched the emotion in his, and they waited for eachother to make the first move. Kagome gave first, and rubbed his cheek with her fingertips, pulling his face down to hers. They kissed sweetly at first, then with a slight hunger. Sesshoumaru nibbled lightly on her bottom lip, and a soft gasp escaped her. This was when he noticed his tail was suddenly wet from where it was wrapped between her legs, and he pulled back for a moment, to keep from ravaging her right then. She grabbed his hand and pulled it to her breast, then once again pulled his face to hers. He whimpered, noticing the state he was in, and she felt so soft, so warm, and for once... just right. He couldn't hold back any longer.  
  
Oh my!  
  
Oh, how kinky!  
  
Is that legal?!  
  
Really? Leather?!  
  
Oh that's so hot!  
  
He lay down beside her, shivering slightly and was not sure if it was her or himself. She was trying to make the same decision, and decided she didn't care. What was importand was she was sober now, and she smelled no alcohol on his breath, and he still had that look in his eyes.   
  
He was smiling! Kagome giggled, which was hard concitering she was completely out of breath, and reached up to touch his cheek. "I've never seen you smile before." She looked into his eyes, and knew instantly.  
  
She may love her family, but she knew from now on she had to be here. By his side. In all her life, of everyone she knew, she never felt anywhere near as safe as she did right now. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, but suddenly she felt calm. She thought she'd felt this before, but she knew. InuYasha was able to make her cry, but he could never make her feel this. She knew it wasn't just the sex, but there was something else, something deeper, that did this to both of them. Kagome knew she was in love.  
  
Please review! 


	11. Breakfast and friends

Hey, all! Welcome to the next chapter! Thank you all for not freaking over how I did the 'sex' scene! I really apreciate it!   
  
Spell checker's still out, but hopefully I'll be allowed back on my puter tomorrow to fix that. Please be patient!  
  
Also, inu-luver-2004, SSHHH!! Don't give away my story! (lol) Oh yeah, I'm that evil! Muahaha!  
  
On to the chappy!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
It was early morning. Kagome thought probably around six, and she was awake. She'd slept wonderfully and had awoken to see him beside her. Sesshoumaru looked like such an angel when he was asleep.  
  
Kagome crawled out of the bed, and was able to reach her staff. She crept out of the room and went to the kitchen. It may be six in the morning, but she despirately wanted to do something to show how she felt. She mixed, poured, fried, baked and arranged, but though she was working herself fiercely in this situation, her leg, she still couldn't stop smiling. Before too long, there was enough food to feed two armies, and she was still the only one awake.   
  
It was nearing ten, and since she did have breakfast made, she felt it was a good time to wake everyone. Shippo and Rin were just happy to see she was feeling better, and fortunately Shippo kept his lude comments to himself. She was still wondering where he'd picked those comments up from...  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes just as she reached for his shoulder. Suddenly Kagome frose. She knew how she felt, but did he feel the same? Would he keep this secret for his reputation? She remembered Jaken's response to them, and began to worry. He turned over to face her, and she just stood, her hand outstretched, and beginning to shake. He looked at her, confused for a moment, and reached out, taking her hand. "Is everything alright, Kagome-koi?"  
  
He just called her koi! She smiled and nodded enthusiastically. That answered her question! "Breakfast is done! The kids are waiting for us." She grinned, unable to stop, no matter how hard she tried. She was beginning to feel like an idiot, grinning all morning as if she had no clue...  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed at the air. "Smells good. Your friends are here, I'll answer the door. You sit, you still need your rest." Kagome nodded. He must have known how much energy she'd spent this morning, and her leg was still in recovery, though it did feel much better. '  
  
'Figures!' Kagome thought to herself, still trying to wipe this stupid grinn from her face. 'I make food and Miroku's here!' She began to giggle. It had been three days since they'd been here, and she'd known that they would return soon. She entered the dining room and had just sat when they entered.   
  
Sango walked in first, and Kagome nearly died. She had flowers woven into a braid at the back of her head. Her kimono was a lilac color, and she was wearing a pink obi. Miroku was next, he dressed the same, but now looked back to himself completely, as if the last four months had never happened. Kagome greeted them both, inwardly sighing at how the couple was doing. Seeing Miroku in good shape again was such a relief. Kohaku walked in last, just behind Sesshoumaru, and had a look on his face halfway between over-alert and terrified. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at this.   
  
Everyone was finally beginning to eat when Miroku spoke to Kagome. "Oh, Myouga says hi. He's glad that your finally happy, and he told me to tell you he wants to see you one last time before you return to your own time."  
  
Kagome was nervous about saying it, but she had to make it official. To know once and for all it's what she wanted. She quietly placed down her chopsticks, and was mustering up courage. Everyone looked to her, and stopped eating, worried about what could be wrong.  
  
"I'm not going back. I've realised I belong here now. I may have come from far into the future, but by spending so much time here, I've lost any future I had from there, and I feel like this is my home now." She finally looked up, and Shippo looked to be on the virge of tears, smiling as she had done earlier. Rin was smiling nearly as much, but without the excess moisture. Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes for a second, than visibly relaxed. He breathed out a sigh of relief, and Kagome realised this had been worrying him. Sango and Miroku were just staring at her. Not happy, not sad, just in shock. Finally Miroku spoke.  
  
"All that time we waited while you got text books and took exams and you decided to stay here? Sheesh!" Kagome was about to feel offended, when he started laughing out loud. Sango joined in the laughter, followed by the kids, including Kohaku, and Kagome herself. Sesshoumaru just sat and looked at her, and she knew he was holding back a smile. She smiled at him, and it cracked him. He began smiling, but looked down to his plate to keep it from showing.   
  
'I AM home!' she thought to herself, and she knew it was true, and it was thuroughly what she wanted. There was only one thing left to do. "This means I have to go home. I have to get supplies, my clothing, and let my family know what's happening. None of you have ever been to my time, and I'd apreciate it if you would come with me. To let my mom meet the ones who've protected me for so long." She looked hopefully around the room, and everyone was looking amongst themselves, until finally Shippo spoke. "Can I call your mom grandma?" Kagome grinned, and everyone else nodded, and the plans were discussed. They left for the bone eaters well about an hour after breakfast.  
  
Thank you for reading! Please review! 


	12. Goodbye cruel world

Yay! I liked that!   
  
Disclaimer- I own shit. It's not even demon shit.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The well was dark. Kagome looked down, everyone holding hands, and she was to be the first to jump. She bit her lip, closed her eyes and plunged in. She saw the blue light, which meant that the door was open. They were going to the other world. She turned back to Shippo who looked all exited. She smiled, looked forward, and braced for impact.  
  
Sesshoumaru had to help half the people out of the well, which he didn't mind, except Miroku nearly got him slapped by Sango. Kagome waited till everyone was up, and opened the door to the shelter.   
  
The grounds had been neglected, and her family was nowhere to be seen. Usually Grandpa was sweeping the floors now, but he wasn't today. The look of shock must have been evident on her face, because Sesshoumaru placed his hand on her back, and Shippo patted her leg, next to her knee.  
  
She went up to the house and opened the door. Souta was sitting in the kitchen, his face worn and weathered. He looked up to Kagome, his face confused and turned his gaze to Sesshoumaru, his eyes suddenly turning to ice.   
  
"You bastard! How dare you show your face here again!" Souta shouted, tears began coming from his eyes, and he ran over, punching Sesshoumaru as hard as he could. Suddenly Kagome remembered.  
  
"Oh my god! Where's mom?!" Kagome's breath caught in her throat, and her knees began buckling.   
  
"She's gonna die, Kagome! She never woke up, and the poison is killing her! She's not gonna live through the day! You killed her, you monster!" Souta was yelling at Sesshoumaru again.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Souta, then at Kagome, who could do nothing but stare back in disbelief, and stepped backwards, excusing himself from the house. Kagome finally snapped out of it, and turned back to look at him for a second. Sesshoumaru was scared of what he would see there, but was surprised to see her eyes water over, and she gave him a look of worry. She was apologising to him for what was happening. She turned and ran further into the house, leaving everyone else in shock in the hall.  
  
Sesshoumaru could do nothing but think as he sat outside the door. Origionally this was just a human. Just another person who made no difference. Now it was different. This was Kagome's mother, and it meant something else now. Now that he loved. He'd hurt her. He did the same thing to her that had happened to him. Suddenly Sesshoumaru felt bad. He'd done something bad. There was a word, he knew it, and this was it. Guilt. He sat next to the door and just thought, his thoughts becoming more and more dark as time went on.  
  
Kagome had followed Souta up to her mothers room, where she now lay in bed. There was a tube attached to her throat, and tubes coming from her arm. Her skin was greening, and she knew. She walked over and placed her hand on her mother's forehead. Cold. She was dead.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees, tears welling up in her eyes, and yelled. There was this ball, this frustration, this guilt that she hadn't been here, and she just had to try to get it out. She began screaming, her voice cracking, but it made no difference. The pit was still there inside her. Her Grandfather came in.  
  
He looked to Souta, who stood at the foot of the bed, his head down in prayer, and to Kagome, crying hysterically and punching at the floor, and then to his daughter. He walked over, his eyes widening, and touched her arm. His eyes clenched, and he shook his head. Souta saw it first. Grandpa looked as if he were thrown backwards by some unseen force, and Kagome noticed it when he gasped. Grandpa fell to the floor, his eyes once again wide, and he looked to Kagome. "Souta." He whispered before his eyes rolled back in his head.  
  
The ambulance left about two hours later. Kagome had sent everyone back through, and her and Souta dealt with the inquiries. Their mother had died of poison, and their Grandpa had had a heart attack.   
  
There was no one here to care for them. Souta was going to have to come with her. They packed up what they needed and went back to the well, one final time. Kagome looked around. She was scared. She knew she'd never see this place again, her old friends again, and she felt horribly alone. Souta had the same look on his face, so Kagome gave him a hug. "You'll finally get to see where I've been." She smiled weakly at him, and he nodded. She knew under any other circumstances he'd be exited, but this was not a happy time for either of them. "Goodbye, world." and they jumped.  
  
Please review! 


	13. Beauty and the beast

Hi all! Sorry it's been so long, between fighting my husband for computer time and this damn flu I got I just couldn't get a second! I promise I'll never make you wait this long again!  
  
To those who reviewed,  
  
Sesshoyasha, go fuck yourself!  
  
Kiasa, Oh yeah, it could get a lot worse! Muahaha!  
  
inu-luver-2004 thanks! lol!  
  
And to all of those who asked why Tenseiga wasn't used, because it would keep Souta from the story! I want Souta, Shippo and Rin to be siblings! That, and Sesshoumaru left it in his other haori...er,yeah.  
  
On to the next chapter!   
  
Disclaimers rule the world!  
  
CHAPTER WARNING! There is a rape in the chapter! No real description, but just to let you know!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
There was a huddled mass of depression on the top, all around the well. Kagome sat stairing at the god tree, wondering why her life had to change as much as it had in such a short while. She figured she'd be married to InuYasha by now, with a kid on the way and Sango and Miroku married and living just down the street. She figured she'd be here for life by choice, not either here or an orphanage.  
  
She wiped a tear away, Miroku trying to rub her back comfortingly, but she couldn't even feel it, and she wondered when this torrential rain had begun. She looked at her sleeve to find the tear, and to her amusement it was gone. She looked back up to the god tree, and for a brief moment thought she saw a huge bird, and she picked up her bow and arrow. For once in her life, Kagome was going to make something else suffer. She took the shot, but saw nothing fall. She shrugged and stood, looking at Souta who was half crying and half feeling Shippo's fur. "I'll be back. I need to be alone for a moment." Kagome walked towards the tree.  
  
She stood moments later at the giant trunk of the god tree, her hand over the hole in the wood where she'd pulled the miko's arrow from in her time. She was half tempted to pull it out now to make sure she didn't come back last year.   
  
But what would be the use of that?   
  
Kagome felt a presence behind her, and for a moment thought it was Kouga or Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, Please let me be. Just for a moment."  
  
"I can't do that, Kagome." She was expecting that answer, but not that voice. She turned startled at InuYasha, holding her arrow in his hand. "Sango and Miroku told me you were fine, Sesshoumaru hadn't brainwashed you, but after all we've been through you'll shoot an arrow at me?"  
  
"That was you?" Kagome flinched at her voice, and she looked into InuYasha's eyes. She knew there was something wrong, and she knew she had the right to feel afraid, but this entire situation was wrong.  
  
"My mother and grandfather died today. Souta's come through to live with me here. I can't go back to my time ever again. I was angry, and I guess in the rain, I thought I saw a bird."  
  
"Right." InuYasha said, walking forward quickly, and grabbing Kagome's arm. He pinned her to the tree, and as Kagome looked confused up into his eyes, she knew there was no longer reason to be afraid, now was time to be completely terrified.  
  
The last thing Kagome didn't block out completely was InuYasha's eyes, red dripping like tears.  
  
It was a while later Kagome was found curled around the god tree by Miroku. He called for everyone else before noticing her state. Her cloths were torn off, she was bleeding from gashes in her hip and there was a bite that had removed the mark Sesshoumaru had made. "Oh, Kagome!" Miroku quickly removed his robes and covered her, the chill from the rain blueing her skin. "Sango! Sesshoumaru! Quickly!" Miroku was suddenly not so pleased at taking the children to Kaede's house, as it would be the fastest place to get Kagome to. She was losing a lot of blood. Sango arrived first, and Miroku threw Kagome over Kirara. "Quickly, Sango! Take her to Kaede!" Sango only noticed she was awake, and wearing Miroku's cloths. She looked over Miroku's bare chest quickly before moving on.  
  
Honestly, he would have been honored if it were any other time.  
  
Where was Sesshoumaru? "Sesshoumaru! Quickly! Something happened!" Sesshoumaru's growel from behind him made Miroku jump. Sesshoumaru had bent down and had placed his fingers in the blood below. Even as watered down as it was, he could still smell Kagome in it. "What happened?" Miroku noticed the red seeping into his eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure. She's been taken to the nearest town's miko. We're friends and she is safe there. Come with me!" Miroku ran as fast as he could, but it ws to no avail. Sesshoumaru lifted him with his tail and flew as fast as he could.  
  
Please review! 


	14. Sesshoumaru's long night

Hey all! Same as before, but now you know it HAS to get better!  
  
Blood and guts and gore, Oh my!  
  
Well, in another four chapters, but for now, recovery time!  
  
Disclaimer still controls the allmighty copywright! (Or lack thereof)  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Kagome finally came to about an hour later. She'd finally passed out on Kirara's back on the way. Kaede had brewed tea, and poured it down her throat, warming her slightly and adding fluid to her. The clawmarks on her side were fairly easily patched, but the bitemark on her shoulder was fairly difficult. This one was going to sting for a while. Kaede also took the brewing time to re-bandage her leg, which was now infection free.   
  
"Sesshoumaru?" She'd whispered, her eyes not yet opened.  
  
"I'm here, Kagome. What happened?" Kagome looked confused for a moment, then her eyes shot open,fear gripping her. She used the heels of her feet to back herself into the corner, her arms wrapped around herself and her eyes remaining terrified looking blankly above.  
  
"No!" She shouted, surprising Sango and Miroku with the tone of her voice, violent and feral, her breathing sharp and nearly hyperventilation. Sesshoumaru looked at her, his face stuck in dispair. "Kagome, please tell me what happened!" Kagome looked at him, and calmed visibly. He edged closer, and eventually he was at her feet. She sat slowly and threw herself forward, gripping onto him and began crying. It was a few minutes more before she spoke.  
  
"InuYasha was waiting for me. He grabbed my arm and bit my shoulder! He ripped off my clothing and raped me! I yelled for you!" she began crying into Sesshoumaru's chest again. This time he placed his hands onto the floor and clenched his eyes."I screamed and you never came!" At this, Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open, and he looked down at her. "I'm sorry." He diddn't know what else to say, but what he diddn't know was that was enough for her. She cried herself back to sleep clenched onto Sesshoumaru's haori, and he lifted her in his arms. He carried her outside the house and stopped quickly. "Sango, will you bring the children by?" Sango nodded, and he flew away with her.  
  
They landed on the balcony outside her window about an hour later. He lay her in her bed, and walked to the door. He etched a quick note, placed it on his door and went back to the room.  
  
"Sango, Miroku and children,  
  
The first hall on your right, the third on your left is open for Sango and Miroku. The room next to Shippo's is open for Souta. I know you'll be arriving late, so I intend to be sleeping. If you need anything, Rin is an expert in my house.   
  
Sesshoumaru"  
  
It was nearly three hours later when he heard them all come in, happy from the restaurant they stopped at on the way. There was a pause, and for a brief moment he smelled fear, but it was aparently some sort of embarassment. Since this was none of his concern, he wrapped his arm back around Kagome and fell back asleep.  
  
It was nearly three hours later when he was awoken again, this time by Kagome. She was still asleep, but had placed her hands on his chest, and moaned slightly. Was this a dream? She bit him lightly on his upper chest, and he gasped at the sensation. Then he got worried. Was she dreaming about InuYasha? He watched as she clenched herself to his chest, her moaning increasing, and the further she got the deeper the pit in his stomache became. She finished after a few minutes, and patted her hand around looking for something. Sesshoumaru looked for any necklaces, pillows, whatever was near her head, but as he lifted one pillow he discovered what she was looking for. She grabbed his tail, and wrapped it around her neck, and held herself close to his chest again. "Night, Sesshy." She whispered, and he couldn't help but grin. The pit he was feeling gone, so he went back to sleep.  
  
He was awakened again about an hour later, again by Kagome, but this time she was awake. She was whimpering, trying to cover her crying. "Kagome!" Sesshoumaru held her. "How are you?"  
  
"I'll be fine. You're not...upset...with-"  
  
"Did you do that willingly?"  
  
"No! I'm so sorry!" She began crying again, and he held her closer. "YOu've done nothing wrong to me. I'll never be mad at you, Kagome." He knew these words were true as he said them. "I promise you that." She looked up at him, her tears subsididng, and for just an instant, she smiled at him. He smiled back, and held her closer. "Now if you don't mind, please be happy while awake and calmed while your asleep." She looked at him confused. "You molested me in your sleep about an hour ago." She blushed and placed her head back down, finally sleeping peacefully.  
  
Please review! 


	15. It's gonna be a bright sunshiny day

Yay! Got the puter today, so I'm happy! To let ppl know, someone asked why me and my hubby fight like we do. There is two reasons, firstly, I'm a housewife, and not by choice. I would love to work, but with two children my husband figures I'd only be able to make enough to cover daycare, and secondly he is a severe computer addict. People say there's no such thing, but believe me there is. If you turn down sex for a Microsoft update, you're addicted to the puter. This is why I'm not allowed on much, f.y.i.   
  
Thank you to all of you that reviewed! I've never had nearly this many on any of my stories! I really appreciate all of them, except that one I mentioned three chapters ago...  
  
Besides him, Thank you, all!  
  
Disclaimers aren't for whimps, they're for those without want of lawsuits!   
  
Chapter 15  
  
It was a hectic morning. Kagome was using her staff again, her side stiffness with the dull ache in her leg went wonderfully with the horrifying pain she felt if she lifted her left arm above shoulder level. Sesshoumaru was following her around, worried she might fall at any moment, but was unaware of what was in the yellow tube with the gelatinous ooze labeled Neosporin. Kagome had restocked a little while at the house.  
  
Souta was amazed at Kagome's friends, especially the fox kid. Sesshoumaru was interesting in appearance, but dreadfully boring. Sango and Miroku hadn't been the same as last night, and he couldn't figure out why. The thing that really surprised him was how differently Kagome was here. She wasn't always strung out, exhausted and tense, here she was relaxed. More at home than at home. Souta looked at her now as a role model. If she could adjust this well to shinjenkyo Gedai, so could he.  
  
Rin and Shippo were having fun asking Souta about himself. Shippo hung onto every word his new brother said, and was completely thrilled about him, while Rin was getting a tad edgy. She was used to it being just Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken and herself, this was getting insane. She'd spent half the morning wondering if Sango, Miroku and Kohaku would move in with them.   
  
On the other hand, that would mean the cute little kitty would be there...  
  
After last night, Sesshoumaru was just worried about the mind of his mate, after all, humans are usually so emotionally...emotional. Emotions lead to stress, and stress can drive a man mad, youkai included. The last thing he wanted was Kagome to fall, get all overemotional and finally go mad due to the previous day's events. After all, her mother died and not more than two hours later she was raped, that had to be overbearing.   
  
But he was surprised at her. She was acting as if nothing had happened. Smiling with her friends, waking early to prepare breakfast, Sesshoumaru knew she was strong, but he never figured she was nearly as much so as himself.  
  
Sango and Miroku spent the first two hours of the day being dead silent and refusing to talk to anyone, including eachother. At first Kagome had figured there was a fight, but halfway through breakfast Sesshoumaru had kissed her cheek and she noticed Sango blushing. When realization hit, she practically yelled at them. "Oh my god, you DIDN'T!" At this the word blushing became badly understated, and Kagome began talking to Sango about the wedding, which didn't help with the embarrassment much. Finally, by lunch, they were able to admit, yes, things happened the previous night, and no, they hadn't talked about a wedding. They were still in shock at themselves, but were very surprised to discover Kagome had been waiting for the two of them to finally get together.   
  
Shippo reminded them of the near death situation with Miroku about a month prior, and told them both they were meant to be. After this, Miroku took Sango to the gardens for about ten minutes and returned with a fiancé.   
  
Everything seemed to be falling into place, save one thing, and he arrived around four that afternoon to check on his sister.  
  
Kagome stood that evening in the garden. There was a bonfire lit, and everyone was talking and laughing, even Sesshy. Kagome knew the second she looked around, then into the stars that were just beginning to twinkle high above. She was home, and this family would never break up again.  
  
Yay! Happy chappy! Please review and be happy! 


	16. An ending and a beginning

So sorry for the wait, Hopefully I'll be able to be back regularly soon!

To all of the reviewers, no, that wasn't the end, just the puter burst into flames after my hubby tried to fix it and we had to save up for a new one!This is why I usually do all the home repairs!

This is not the disclaimer you're looking for!

Chapter 16

The night had gone well, and Kagome sat in the garden, the children surrounding their feet. Sesshomaru had looked around a hundred times but never seemed to move. She'd asked if all was well, and he smiled at her reasurringly. Eventually it was too much for her and she stood, looking around with Miroku and Sango at her sides. It was a second before Kagome felt them closing in, and she turned to tell Sesshomaru. His eyes bled at the corners and this seemed familiar.

InuYasha.

Kagome reeled back, the memories flooding into her head. She'd kicked, punched and screamed. "InuYasha! Have you gone mad! Why!" He bit into her shoulder, ripping out the brand Sesshoumaru had left. "You have always been mine! He cannot claim you!"

Kagome snapped back to to see Sesshomaru stairing northeast, the white fully taken over by the red. There was a puff of smoke that swirreled to the heavens and Sesshomaru stood in demon form. "InuYasha!" Kagome stared in disbelief as he came through the trees attacking full force. Kagome saw the rips in the haori and reeled back, screaming. Sango threw Haraikotsu, which missed InuYasha's head by an inch as Rin retreated the now woken children into the house, save Souta.

"InuYasha! You were my brother! Why are you doing this!" InuYasha responded by leaping away from Sesshomaru at him. Kagome saw this and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"OOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

InuYasha was ground halfway to hell, and Souta had ran. Kagome screamed down the hole at him, "I hope you rot down there! He'd loved you like family! You attacked Souta!" She retrieved her holster and began shooting arrows into the abyss. Kagome and Sesshomaru turned at the same time to see who'd come up behind them.

Jaken held out the crystal before InuYasha grabbed it, jumping from the very earth.

He swallowed the crystal. Kagome ran up to him. "Wish to take back what you did to me! Leave us in peace and live out your days with Kikyou!" InuYasha turned to her and was about to swing when Sesshomaru's tail caught him and sent him into the poisoned fangs. InuYasha deflected, sending himself to the floor, howling in agony for a second before Kagome noticed something odd. The sheen dissapeared from his hair and eventually dulled to black. His muscular frame dropped an inch or two and his ears were replaced by human ears. InuYasha looked up, fully human. Miroku stood directly before him, Sango behind him, and Sesshoumaru stood above them all. Kagome felt utterly useless watching, but she was completely lost now.

He'd made his wish. He'd wished what she'd always wished he would, only now it made her frightened. She was so afraid! "Kagome, come to me!" She stepped back till she felt another presence aproach. Kikyou stood behind her in seconds, her souleaters whisking her there. "InuYasha!" She shot at him. The arrow phased through him and Kagome realised the wish wasn't to be human, but to look human. He dove at her, Sesshoumaru grabbing him in his teeth and threw him into a tree before shifting back to his usual form. "Leave us be, brother! You're so insane you don't even realise who you are anymore, do you?" He dove at InuYasha, who went transparent and sent Sesshomaru crashing to the floor. Miroku swung his cane to find it phased halfway through his chest. InuYasha broke it off before swinging it at Sango, hitting her in the head with the top. Kagome turned away, seeing as InuYasha moved as quick as lightning, she didn't have the time to run. InuYasha had her pinned to the floor in seconds by her throat. "I LOVED YOU! I MADE A MISTAKE AND YOU RAN TO MY BROTHER! BITCH!" He squeezed and Kagome felt her vocal cords clench under the tremendous weight. Kagome whited out for just a second before finding herself sitting before him, poisoned claw through his chest. InuYasha looked down, blood dripping into his eyes.

"It's done, InuYasha. We have no right to bother the living. You've lost your soul to the insanity." Kikyou walked up to him, tears streaming down her cheeks. She held him close and kissed him gently as the earth beneath them dissapeared and they lowered into it, never to be seen again.

Kagome ran to Sesshoumaru. "It's over! It's gone!" Her emotioned bouyed, but right now, at that second she felt jubilation and peace. She held onto Sesshomaru for a few seconds before the origional group all began to cry.

InuYasha was dead. Kagome thought back to the fun they'd had, the moments they had shared. The day she found a beautiful dog-eared boy stuck to a tree...

Kagome cried for hours, only comforted by a severely uncomfortable Sesshomaru.

She awoke after noon the next day. Sesshomaru had stayed awake all night long to make sure she was alright every second. "Good morning." He practically whispered. "Kagome, I don't know how you feel right now about us, but I need to get something off of me. Last night all I could think about was you in the woods, fighting and screaming for me and I've realized something I need to say. Something I need to do." He sat up, looking her in the eye. "Kagome, I love you. I'll never regret anything as much as I regret not telling you that before the woods." He kissed her gently, and Kagome noticed fear rushing through him. She began to panic. "Sesshomaru, what's going on?"

"Kagome, My second regret is not asking you before I took you. I cannot change this, but I can ask now." He pulled a ring of silver and crystal from his pinky. "Kagome, will you take me, willingly, as your husband?" Kagome didn't even need to think over this. She threw her arms around his neck and cried. "Of course!"

She realized this was the end of the story. She was never going to be who she had been again.

But now they both would begin a new story, together, as one family.

THE END!

Thank you to all of you who read this! I love you all! I never thought this had a chance of being near sucessful, and you proved me wrong! Thank you all so much! Mua! Please look to see If my new story gets posted too, I don't know if I'll do it yet.

Thank you for reading.

Love Jasmin Flower 


End file.
